Night of Terror
by hardrocker21
Summary: After telling him a frightening local urban legend, Lynn dares Lincoln to spend the night at the location where it happened. Lincoln dares her the same and now the two must try to spend the night in this frightening location. But little do they know, that the scary thing about legends is that sometimes they are true.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea I had all of a sudden and thought it would be perfect for the Halloween season. I know I already have two stories going on right now. So I'm going to put Cold Winter's Night on hold for the time being and work on this and Out of Sight. And I even have a shorter fear based story planned as well so I figured to get started on this one so I can get to that one when I can.**

 **I should also note that these chapters are going to be a bit shorter than the ones I put in Out of Sight. This just a simple little story I had planned and wanted to write it purely for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

* * *

Lincoln Loud sighed as he stepped out of the school a little later than he normally did thanks to detention. What had happened was that he had been involved in a little prank earlier in the day in order to have to a pop quiz that Mrs. Johnson had planned; postponed. Sadly though it had backfired on him and he had humiliated himself in the process. Worse yet, as a result of the prank he had been given detention for today and all of next week as well. At the very least he was glad that it was Friday and his parents were gone for the weekend so he wouldn't have to face the music with them until Monday at the earliest.

He was humming to himself as he tried to think of a way to explain to Lori why he was so late getting home, but he knew that no matter what he said she'd be angry at his tardiness. He didn't have any extra curricular activities like most of his sisters did and she had told him to come straight home after school, so either way he knew that he was a dead man once he told her that he had had detention, because she certainly wouldn't buy anything else.

'How could this get any worse?' Lincoln asked himself in his head.

"Heads up!" called out a voice that Lincoln was all too familiar with right before he was struck in the side of the head by her soccer ball.

"OOF!" Lincoln cried out as he fell over to the sidewalk below.

He groaned and rubbed the sore spot where the soccer ball had clobbered him. Thankfully the soccer ball hadn't done more than give him a moment of irritation and that he had fallen into the grass next to the sidewalk, but at the same time it annoyed him how he never saw that coming.

He could sense someone standing over him on the sidewalk and could hear them laughing.

Lincoln pulled his head up and said, "Seriously Lynn?"

Looming above him was the youngest of his older sisters, decked in red shorts, sports jersey and, for the time being at least, a red jacket due to the cooler temperatures of the autumn air. She stood over him, giving him a condescending smile and even twirled her soccer ball on her index finger.

"Hey Linc. Getting out a bit late today aren't ya?" she said as stood over him.

Lincoln pulled himself up, dusted himself off and said, "Detention. All because I tried to weasel out of a quiz."

Lynn laughed at Lincoln and said, "That's why we leave the pranking to Luan. At least she puts some thought into them."

Lynn then frowned and added, "That is until she nearly gets us killed in the process."

Lincoln nodded in agreement and began to walk away from Lynn and back onto the route that leads to their house. He had tried to get a good head start away from his athletic older sister, but before long he could hear her running after him. He rolled his eyes as heard her getting closer to him.

"Hey Lincoln, wait up!" she called out as she approached him.

Lincoln turned one of eyes to her and said rather coldly, "What is it Lynn?"

Lynn held up her hands and said, "Hey don't shoot me. I was just going to suggest we try to take a short cut home today. I mean Lori's still gonna throttle you when we get home."

"Don't remind me. Why take a short cut when we can stay on the sidewalk and be safe?" Lincoln said as he interrupted her.

Lynn shrugged and said, "Well the longer she waits, the more and more angry she's going to get. So why not take a shortcut home and save some time and some of her wrath?"

Now this Lincoln took an interest in. It's true, no matter what he said or did, Lori was going to be angry with him for getting home so late. Why face her full fury when he only had to face most of it? Anything was better than that.

Lincoln gave into Lynn's suggestion and said, "Okay Lynn, you win. We'll take a short cut."

Lynn fist pumped and said, "Yes! Lynner wins again. Come along slowpoke and I'll show you where to go."

She grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and dragged him off towards the Royal Woods City Park. Or to be more specific, a more heavily wooded section of the park. An area where the trees were so tall and thick that sunlight had a hard time penetrating through the thick foliage above. One standing before the gravel path could look in and see nothing but the looming darkness, waiting to swallow up anyone who dared to enter it's domain.

Lincoln couldn't help but shiver and shake as he stared off into the darkness ahead of them. He even watched as Lynn walked partway in, humming to herself as if she were trying to taunt her brother, which she most likely was.

"Well? You coming Lincoln? Or are you too chicken?" Lynn asked mockingly.

It was true, Lincoln was scared. Just looking at the forest in front of him was terrifying and he had no idea what could be lurking within. He had always believed in the possibility of ghosts being real and had had an encounter before with one of his idols, Hunter Spector of ARGGH!, once before. So he knew anything was possible. But he also dreaded the wildlife that probably lived within. He had bad experiences with raccoons and a few other wild animals in the past (courtesy of Luan) and he did not want to have a similar experience ever again. In their own home was bad enough, but out in the wild was a whole different story.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lynn began making bawking sounds and was even doing wing flaps with her arms. All the while, a huge mocking grin was plastered across her face, just daring Lincoln to follow her in.

With that, Lincoln puffed out his chest, beat it with his fist a little and said, "I'm no chicken. I'm a real man."

Lynn laughed and said, "Yeah sure you are. Well don't just sit there slowpoke. Last one to the other side of the woods is a rotten egg."

Lynn ran ahead of Lincoln and into the gloom. As soon as she had turned her back however, Lincoln resumed his regular stance and rubbed the spot where he had beat his chest with his fist.

"Ow ow ow! Bad idea! Bad idea," he whimpered.

He looked back up to see that Lynn was already far ahead of him.

He ran after her and said, "Hey wait for me."

Lynn had stopped running and was humming to herself again as Lincoln quickly caught up to her. She had her eyes closed as if she were focusing on the world around her and not her brother.

"Come on Lynn, how far in this do we have to go?" Lincoln asked her.

Lynn shrugged and said, "Beats me. All I know is that it exits out in our neighborhood and cuts through the park. I have no idea how long this path is."

Lincoln's jaw dropped and he blurted out, "You don't even know how long it is?"

Lynn continued to smile and said, "Nope. Didn't you just hear me?"

"Then why are we out here?" he asked.

Lynn laughed and said, "Because I wanted to scare you silly. I knew you'd be scared by the darkness and decay of this woodland."

Lincoln cringed as he absorbed her words. He looked around at the taller trees surrounding them. With it starting to get late in the year, several of the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn colors and some had even already fallen to the ground. It wasn't enough however to decrease the gloom that surrounded the two of them.

Lincoln gulped and then hollered as Lynn wrapped an arm around him, pulled him towards her and gave him a noogie on the top of his head.

"Aww lighten up lame-o. At least you have me here to protect you from whatever," Lynn said and then laughed at his expense.

Lincoln squirmed in her grip and began trying to pull himself free from her grip. She still laughed as she loosened her grip and let him loose.

"You are just too easy Lincoln," she laughed and continued along. "But I do promise it'll lead us home and we won't even have to walk around the park to get there."

"Yippee for me," Lincoln said sarcastically.

Lynn resumed humming to herself as they walked along the path, both of them stepping on twigs as they proceeded ahead. Unbeknownst to Lincoln though, Lynn actually was a little bit familiar with this part of the park. This part of the park was legendary and the stories surrounding it were various, but she didn't believe them and really viewed them as simply scary stories designed to keep kids inside at night. Still... she knew Lincoln had a taste for ghost stories and knew that he would probably believe some of it. And with that, an awful idea crossed her mind. A terrible, horrible idea that could make Lincoln shake even more.

"Oh come on. I thought you liked all these scary places. After all, you like that stupid ghost hunter show," she teased.

Lincoln glared at her as he walked beside her and said, "It's called ARGGH! and it's not stupid, it's insightful. And there's a difference between seeing these places on TV and actually being there."

Lynn laughed once again and said, "Yeah keep telling yourself that. Either way I figured you'd like walking down here because of the ghosts."

Lincoln suddenly stopped, gave Lynn a puzzled look and said, "What ghosts?"

Lynn couldn't stop smiling and said, "Oh you know. You never heard?"

Lincoln raised one eyebrow and asked, "Heard what?"

Lynn let her smile fade and gave an almost frightened look. Lincoln would have taken it a bit seriously, if he didn't know Lynn any better. But he knew that she liked to pick on him, especially when he was at his most curious. And these moments usually involved her giving him a Dutch Oven prank.

"Oh you know," she said with a whisper and then took a quick look around her. "The murders."

Lincoln still continued his questioning look and asked, "What murders?"

"You don't know?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln shook his head, giving her his answer. He had never heard anything about any murders taking place near where they lived, past or present. Given Royal Woods very low crime rate, he couldn't recall any heinous crimes taking place in a number of years or even in his own lifetime. Then again their parents did try to shelter them from some of the news regarding their area. So chances were, there were things that he had missed. So how would Lynn know?

Lynn laughed while shaking her head and then said, "Bro you have got a lot to learn about this town. It happened many many years ago. Before us, our parents, or even Pop Pop were born. It happened near our own neighborhood. Course from what I've been told it's just a legend. But you know the thing about legends. Sometimes they ARE true."

Suffice it to say, Lincoln wasn't really buying it. He knew Lynn too well to believe any story that she'd tell him, especially a scary one after she had admitted that she had wanted to scare him. But still, he really wanted to humor her and just give her what she wanted.

Lincoln crossed his arms, gave her a smile and said, "So tell me then."

"Are you sure Lincoln? You don't want to be scared do you? Besides you don't want Lori to explode at you do you? It's going to take us longer to get home," Lynn said slyly.

Lincoln shook his head and said, "If the story is as scary as you claim it to be, then it'll all be worth it."

Lynn shrugged and said, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 **And I think that'll be a good stopping point for this chapter.**

 **I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I'm not trying for long chapters in this story. Just a simple little horror story for the Halloween season.**

 **Next chapter will have Lynn tell the story, but I warn you now. It will get a little graphic next chapter, but only enough to keep this at a T rating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So progress and other stories has been kinda slowed and that's because of work. Now you might be wondering (or most likely not) exactly what kind of work I'm doing. The answer? I'm a scare actor. Yep, my work this month is scaring the crap out of people in a haunted attraction. It's great fun, but very taxing as sometimes I don't get home until 1 AM. All worth it in the end.**

 **In this chapter, we finally get to the story Lynn has to tell. It's most likely going to be a little more graphic than my usual content, but I am going to try to keep this in the T rating. Also if anyone is wonder about italics in this chapter it's due to Lynn telling her story over scenes from the past.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.**

* * *

"It all began all the way back in the year 1900 when this town was merely a few settlements and some shops sitting near Detroit. Just a simple little place for people to live to be out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the city," Lynn began with her story.

Lincoln suddenly interrupted and said, "You do know that at that time Royal Woods was already an incorporated township in the county seat right? You make it sound like the middle of the nineteenth century instead of the early twentieth."

Lynn glared at him and said, "Hey who's telling the story here? Do you want to hear it or not?"

Lincoln shrugged and said, "Don't shoot me. I was only saying."

Lynn nodded and said, "Good. Now shut up and listen up."

* * *

 _In a more isolated section of town there was once a row of houses near the woods that have since been lost to time. There is no one alive today who can recall the exact location of where the heinous crime occurred. The only thing remaining are old newspaper articles from that time._

A simple family of five stood in front of their small home on a simple small town street. A man and one of his son's are later seen chopping firewood in the backyard as the lady of the house hung laundry on the clothes line. While the family's other son and their only daughter chased each other around in their family's garden.

 _They were a simple and loving family. Chopped their own firewood, grew their own food, went to church every Sunday and even gossiped around the town whenever they got the chance._

* * *

"Sounds like the early twentieth century in a nutshell. Kind of generic," Lincoln mocked.

"Lincoln do you want to hear the story or not?" Lynn asked angrily.

Lincoln was a bit taken aback and said, "Sorry."

* * *

 _Anyway, things were great for them. Things were simple for them and sometimes things were hard for them. But they had each other and life was good for them._

The same family could be seen in their sitting room as night fell, all enjoying each other's company as a fire roared in their fireplace. Not one of them could see as a mysterious shadow formed by their back window.

 _Things were great. That is until one moonless night over one hundred years ago. As the family slept, someone snuck into their house and committed one of THE most heinous crimes anyone could ever think to commit._

As the family departed the main room for their own bedrooms, the shadow at the back of the house wandered over to the nearby tree stump containing the family ax. And as the family settled into the bed, the mysterious being pulled the ax from the stump and crept up to the back door of the house. As he reached the back door, he slowly creaked it open and walked into the house with the ax in hand. The first thing he did was quietly creep over to the closest bedroom door and looked in to find the parents of the household asleep. As he slowly, stealthily crept over to the sleeping duo, he carefully raised his ax and as it seemed to levitate in the inky darkness, it came down with a heavy swing.

 _It's not known how the killer managed to carry out his evil act without disturbing anyone who was still alive in the house with each killing or any of the neighbors nearby. But however he did it is still a mystery to this day._

The house is seen the next morning as the bodies are carted out and put into wagons to be taken away for examination and burial preparation as many locals looked on in horror. The heads of the family members were placed in bags to keep the onlookers from being able to see them.

 _The bodies were swiftly taken away so that no tourists to the scene could take any souvenirs. Not even the bloodstains beds were left inside the house. The ax itself was found sitting on the kitchen table with nothing else missing from the house._

The beds in questions were being broken apart by police and then burned in the household's back yard along with the bloody table as well. The ax being carried off by another officer.

 _Nothing except for the head of the man in the family. Which was nowhere to be found in his house or anywhere on the property._

* * *

"So why would the police destroy valuable evidence? They couldn't have lifted any fingerprints off of the beds or tables? What about the ax?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn shrugged and said, "How should I know. Maybe they were incompetent in their jobs. Maybe they were trying to hide something. Maybe they knew who the killer really was and just wanted to keep the name from being revealed. Either way, they lost all of the evidence that had to try to track the killer down. As a result, they never caught the person responsible for the killings. All five members of the family were killed in cold blood and no one paid for it in the end."

"But what about the missing head? Did they ever find it?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn smiled evilly at his question and said, "As a matter of fact they did."

* * *

A large number of people were clustered around a tree on the side of a road as police climbed down a ladder, pulling a burlap sack down with them as a photographer snapped a picture of the scene.

 _One week after the murders, someone who was walking along the road near the house where the murders took place took a rest under a tree near the house where the evil event occurred. They had looked up and found the severed and rotting head of the family man, impaled on the branch of the tree, eyes still locked in terror._

The officer carrying the sack, tripped and the head sitting inside the sack rolled out and came to rest at a woman who then proceeded to faint as everyone else either gasped or screamed at the sight. The officer in question frantically grabbed the head and put it back into the sack before departing.

 _Everyone who had witnessed the scene was never the same again. The killer was never found and the case was never closed. And it is said, that on moonless nights, the spirits of the murdered family return to woods where the head was found. Searching desperately for the clues that will lead to the identity of the man who slew them all. But it is also said, that it's not just the spirits of the family that have returned to the woods-_

* * *

"THE KILLER HAS RETURNED TOO!" Lynn shouted out loud and gave the best evil laugh that she could muster.

But as Lynn told her story, Lincoln just sat to the side with a look of unamusement on his face and even yawned as Lynn laughed her evil laugh.

"Are you done yet Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn calmed her laugh down and even wiped a tear from her eye, giving out only light chuckles as she finished up.

"Yeah yeah I'm done. Come on, let's get home," Lynn said as she caught her breath.

They started walking again along the path, this time the forest was beginning to thin a bit as the sunlight began to stream in through the gaps in the leaves above. It wasn't long before they could see light at the end of the row of trees.

Lincoln sighed and said, "Finally."

As they reached the edge of the forest and out onto the sidewalk, Lynn looked up and down the street. Almost like she was looking for something.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn used her hand as a visor and said, "I'm looking for the tree that they found the head on. I think it might be on this street."

Lincoln gave her a hard glare and said, "You are so full of it Lynn. You expect me to believe that story you told me?"

Lynn glared right back at him and said, "It really happened Lincoln. Just go to the library and look up this town's archives. It's all true."

"Yeah sure it is," Lincoln said sarcastically.

Lynn snorted as steam was practically coming off of her head at this point. But she completely surprised Lincoln, when she suddenly calmed down and began to smile again.

"So you don't believe me then? Well then, I'm sure you'll have no problem coming out here tonight then. There's no moon tonight and the ghosts come out on nights like tonight," she said calmly.

Now this is what caught Lincoln off guard. Knowing Lynn, she'd make a challenge like this and the last thing he had wanted was for Lynn to make this a challenge against him, he simply wanted her to try her best to scare him. He really did not want to come back out here after dark.

"Well? Will you do it or are you a chicken?" Lynn asked teasingly.

Now that caused Lincoln's eye to begin twitching. Did she just call him a chicken?

"What do you say Lincoln?" she asked.

Lincoln started trying to find the right words to say for an argument, but as Lynn began to assume the chicken position and was pursing her lips to begin making the "bawk-bawking" sounds is when he finally decided that he had had enough.

"Alright alright I'll do it. If you claim it's real, I should have the right to gloat when it's not," Lincoln said right back at her.

Lynn continued to laugh as Lincoln began to glare on again. But as he watched her laugh, a sudden thought came to Lincoln and he began to smile a sinister smile of his own.

"Of course, you'll have no way of knowing if I actually came out here. In other words, if I came out here and coming running home scared, I know you will laugh over it, But you might be laughing over a lie," Lincoln said with a smile plastered over his face.

It was here that Lynn had suddenly stopped laughing and her eyes shot open faster than a speeding bullet.

She glared at Lincoln again and said, "What are you saying?"

Lincoln smiled his smile and said, "Well I could hide out somewhere else and come running back, pretending that I was there. I'll be sitting comfortable while you look foolish."

"SAY WHAT?!" Lynn screeched with her face going red.

Lincoln's smile grew. He had her now.

"Of course, you'll know properly if you, oh I don't know, come out here with me as well. See who can last the longest," Lincoln stated.

Lynn continued to seethe and said, "Oh you would just love that wouldn't you?

Lincoln nodded and said, "Unless you're chicken yourself."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln continued to smile and began to laugh. Even assuming the chicken position and began bawking. Now Lynn had had enough.

She grabbed Lincoln by the collar of his shirt, pressed her nose against his and said, "I AM NO CHCIKEN!"

Lincoln just continued to smile.

She released him and said, "Fine we'll do it. We'll both come out here tonight and hide out in the woods until dawn. See if those spirits come out for us."

Lincoln laughed and said, "Are you sure you want to go that long? Lori is always up at the crack of dawn and will notice us missing before then."

Lynn pondered this and said, "Hmm good point. Fine, we'll come out here tonight and stay until three in the morning. We'll wait until Lori goes to bed and when she does, we'll make our way out here."

"And the stakes?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn was already prepared for this and said, "If you run off before three, I get to use you as my practice dummy for a week."

Lincoln nodded and said, "Deal. Now if I do stay-"

Lynn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt again and through gritted teeth she said, "Then you DON'T get to be my practice dummy for a week. Got it?"

Truth be told, Lincoln found Lynn's anger scarier than anything except for Lori's anger. So much to where Lincoln decided it was a better stake than anything he could offer up.

He gulped and said, "Deal."

Lynn smiled triumphantly and said, "Good. Now let's shake on it."

She brought her hand to her face and hocked a loogy into her hand and extended it to Lincoln. He looked at her saliva covered hand and cringed in disgust at the sight of it. But not wanting to anger her anymore, Lincoln grasped the tip of one of her fingers and shook it like that.

Lynn merely frowned and said, "You're such a wuss Lincoln."

* * *

 **Well I was hoping to get another chapter for Out of Sight next, but I really really wanted to get some ground done on this story as I want to get it done before Halloween. So I made this chapter top priority.**

 **Also if anyone has a problem that I didn't give the family in the story a proper description, I may be imaginative, but I'm not THAT imaginative. The family can look however you want them to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say personally this time, but then again things have been a little uneventful lately.**

 **So I'm going to try to get this story done before Halloween, but I can't garuntee that it will. We're leaving the 29th for vacation and the 28th is the last day I'll have to update anything before we do. So if I don't get it done before then, just bare with me and I'll get it done as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

* * *

The duo walked in through the front door of their house on Franklin Avenue, feeling very proud of themselves. They knew that they would have to be careful to not attract attention to themselves, otherwise Lori and the rest of their sisters would become suspicious of any mischief from them. And they got enough of that from Luan on a daily basis alone. And they especially needed to keep Lola from knowing. The little tattletale would make them do anything for her to keep her mouth shut.

They believed that they were safe for now as they currently saw no sign of any of the other girls. They had seen Luna out in garage as they had approached the house, just jamming away on her guitar, making the garage doors fly open with every blast of her ax. Luan had drama club after school so they knew she wouldn't be home right now. The rest however were bound to be at the house and seeing the house this deathly quiet (with the exception of Luna's music outside) made the both of a bit anxious.

"It's too quiet in here," Lincoln stated.

Lynn peered around and looked up the stairs from the doorway.

"No one's on the stairs or up them," Lynn added in.

"I guess the coast is clear," Lincoln said as he set his book bag down on the couch in the family's living room.

He sat on the couch and Lynn joined him. They made sure that they were alone and saw no sign of anyone in the living room, halls, stairs or doorways. Though they could hear movement above indicating that some of their siblings were in their rooms upstairs. So all they could do was assume that no one could hear them right now.

"So how are we going to do this?" Lincoln asked.

"Well the first thing we'll have to do is make sure that everyone is asleep before we go. Especially Lori and Lola. You know how much Lola likes to tattle on us," Lynn said.

Lincoln nodded and said, "Right. Lori is no problem, she always goes to bed around eleven unless she's out on a date."

"Now Lola is going to be an issue. She has ears everywhere and that makes it harder for us to plan things out," Lynn stated.

"Plan what out?" came a voice from the front door.

They looked to the door and saw Lori standing there. He hair was done in a ponytail and was wearing clothing more suited to autumn weather as the October leaves clung to the jeans she was wearing, like glitter on glue. She gave the both of them an inquisitive look on her face that slowly morphed to a small degree of anger as her eyes fell on Lincoln.

"Lincoln where were you? You were supposed to help me with the leaves out back as soon as you got home," Lori asked with anger and disappointment in her voice.

Lincoln began to rub the back of his head and he began to sweat. This was the moment he'd been dreading since he had left the school. Explaining to Lori that he had received detention and hadn't been able to assist her with the chore she had assigned him for the weekend could spell disaster.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt and as he stammered he said, "I uh... had... detention."

Lori groaned and said, "Why am I not surprised? Okay so then you can help Leni with dinner tonight."

"But-" Lincoln started but was cut off by Lori as her glare began to burn into him.

"I don't want to hear it Lincoln. It's going to be a long and stressful weekend for all of us to keep this place nice for mom and dad. And tomorrow you can help me with the rest of the yard work and keep the house clean," Lori answered with a scolding tone in her voice.

"Look I'm sorry but-" Lincoln tried to continue.

"And you can forget about going anywhere else this weekend. You're going to stay home and help me keep this place in shape," Lori said as she wiped the last of the sweat from her brow. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lincoln only nodded in response.

She burst past them and started going up the stairs. It wasn't long before before Lincoln and Lynn heard the room to Lori and Leni's room close with a thud. They both sighed in relief as they were now clear.

"Well that was a lot less heated than I expected it to be. Must be tired from all the raking," Lynn stated.

Lincoln groaned and said, "Yeah, but now my weekends shot."

Lynn laughed and said, "Not all of it. We still got that little venture tonight."

Lincoln inhaled sharply and said, "I don't know Lynn. I don't want to chance Lori getting any angrier than she already is."

"Lori will never know Lincoln. Not once we sneak out of here," Lynn stated.

"But how?" he asked

Lynn took a moment to think about possible escape routes from the house. She hadn't really thought that part out yet. Going out either the front or back doors was out of the question as Lori would most likely hear the creaking of the staircase if they snuck out that way. So the only option would be over the roof from the attic or the...

Lynn smiled deviously and said, "We just go out the windows. All we need to do is make a rope out of some sheets and that should do the trick."

"Sounds cliched," Lincoln stated.

Lynn shrugged and said, "Can't beat a classic."

"So how are we going to get back in?" Lincoln asked

"Uh duh braniac. We just climb back up the rope when we get home and that should get us back in. I hope you've been working on your parkour," Lynn said matter of factly.

From downstairs, they heard the sound of Lori leaving her room and walking into the bathroom. This was followed quickly by the sound of the shower water running. Knowing Lori, she'd be in there for a while. Before they could plan anymore, they saw Leni coming down the stairs. They knew she wouldn't be bright enough to understand what they were talking about. But at the same time she had a tendency to show a brighter side when she worried about family and if she knew they were up to something dangerous she would freak out. That's a chance they just couldn't risk.

"We'll plan more later. For right now, do what Lori told you to do. That way she won't remain suspicious," Lynn whispered into Lincoln's ear.

Lincoln glared at her and said, "And what are you going to do?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, yet still smiled slyly.

"Duh! Sit on my butt and do nothing at all," she said and kicked back on the couch.

Lincoln groaned and sat back in the couch as well. As Leni reached the bottom of the stairs, Lincoln could hear her humming to herself. Lincoln knew he had to get up and help her, but for now he just sat in his spot, not wanting to move. Out of sight from Leni.

"Hey Leni," Lincoln called out.

Right after he said that though, Leni let out a shrill scream and looked around.

"AH! Who said that!?" Leni called out.

Lincoln groaned and said, "It's me Leni. I'm over here."

Leni continued looking around and said, "Lincoln? Is that you? Did you turn invisible?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch and stepped into her view.

"No Leni, I'm right here in front of you," Lincoln said as he walked in front of her.

Leni saw him and said, "Oh hey Lincoln. You may want to be careful. I think you might be invisible and running around here somewhere. Should we put some flour down and see if you pass through?"

By now, Lincoln was face palming big time in his mind. He knew she meant well, but her ditziness was a bit much at times. All he wanted to do was get started with dinner and get that over with.

"Anyway, Lori sent me down to make dinner and she said that you were going to help me. Let's go get stared before the ingredients get cold," Leni stated and pulled Lincoln away by the wrist.

Lynn watched from the safety of the couch and laughed.

"Good luck in there," Lynn said as she sat back again.

But before they were too far away, Leni looked around again and said, "Now Lynn must be invisible."

Lynn still laughed anyway, knowing that she wasn't the one having to deal with Leni right now.

"This is going to be perfect. Lincoln has to deal with Leni and I get to scare the crud out of him and no one knows about it," Lynn said as she was already planning her victory.

But what she didn't know is that someone had been listening in on them from somewhere close by. And they weren't happy.

* * *

Dinner time came and went. Sure enough, each of the sisters (minues Luan) had been home when Lincoln and Lynn had come home. Lily had been napping upstairs while Lisa was experimenting (thankfully not on Lily) in their room. Lola had been having a little tea party in her room while Lana had been playing in the mud out back the entire time. Lucy had been hiding in the vents and writing her poems. But now the sun was going down and Lori was forbidding anyone from going back out again.

By now everyone was settling into a peaceful Friday night. Since the incident where the rest of the family had usurped her, she had decided to be a little less strict, but was still forbidding certain stuff. Like Lana playing out in the mud this late or Luna playing her music too loudly. And, of course, no pranks from Luan whatsoever. The last time Lori was left in charge, Luan had tempted fate. Suffice it to say, Luan didn't like one of pranks being reused on her in a more painful fashion.

Now all that Lynn and Lincoln had to do was wait for everyone to fall asleep. They had agreed that Lincoln's window would be the best one to use, seeing as he had the room to himself and it would be easier to access the street without anyone catching on to them.

The hours passed slowly by and around ten o'clock, Lincoln had gone to his room saying that he was feeling tired and shortly after Lynn had done the same and gone to her and Lucy's room as well. And one by one, they could hear the rest of the girls turning in for the night.

Lynn hadn't changed out of her daytime clothes and was simply lying on her bed with the bed covers over her with Lincoln doing the same in his room. She had heard Lucy come in at half past ten and could hear her snoring now. By the time eleven was approaching she heard the last of the house's residents climbing up the stairs and march down the hall. After hearing the door down the hall close, all was silent. She still waited a few minutes to see if something else would happen before she made a dash for Lincoln's room.

After waiting and hearing no one else stirring in the household, Lynn decided to take the chance. She silently climbed out of bed, despite Lucy's snoring and softly tiptoed to their bedroom door. She quietly creaked it open, pausing every time the door made a groaning sound as it creaked. She'd look back over to Lucy, but saw that she was still asleep.

Once the door was far enough open, she left the room and carefully closed it once again. Moving silently, she tip toed down the hall towards her brother's room and made regular glances around her to make sure that no one could see her. She was extra catious around Lola and Lana's room as she didn't want to set Lola or any of Lana's animals off and get them busted.

Before long, she arrived at Lincoln's room and, without formality, barged right in and caught Lincoln as he was busy making the sheet rope.

She gave him a start and he whispered, "Jeeze Lynn. Don't you ever knock?"

Lynn shook her head and said, "Then we could have been busted. How's the rope coming along?"

Earlier while Lori had been showering and before Leni could notice that Lincoln was missing from the kitchen, he had snuck down to the basement and swiped some of the family's spare sheets which were now being fashioned into a make shift rope. Not much, but it should work well enough for them.

"Almost done. Just need to tie this last one and... there we go," Lincoln said as he tied the last sheet to the rope.

With the rope finished, Lincoln carefully tied it to his desk and he then tossed the rest of the rope out of his now open window.

"So who goes first?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll go. Someone needs to show YOU how to properly rappel. Just watch carefully," Lynn said and then grabbed the rope.

She quietly climbed out of the window and with both of her hands and feet grasping the rope, she carefully climbed down towards the ground.

Lincoln watched and said to himself, "Looks easy enough."

Without a word, he grabbed his backpack which he had stuffed with a couple of bags of chips and some flashlights in case it got too dark. He then climbed out of his window as well and began to rappel down too. Lynn was already at the bottom and was watching him climb down. But he was going at a much slower pace than what she preferred. Once he was halfway down, she had grown tired of waiting and grabbed the rope.

"Okay, come on you," she said and then gave the rope a hard tug.

Lincoln hollered and then lost his grip as the rope shook. He fell to the ground which he was thankfully closer to than anticipated so the landing wasn't as painful as it could have been.

"Shh! Lincoln, you're going to get us caught," Lynn admonished.

Lincoln growled and said, "I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't shaken the rope."

Lynn rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, excuses excuses. Now let's go before someone sees us."

Lynn at the very least had the courtesy to help Lincoln up off the round and they quickly walked away from their house, headed for the woods. But little did they know, someone was indeed watching them from Lincoln's bedroom window.

As they watched the duo disappear, they observed and said, "Lori's not going to like this."

* * *

 **Well someone knows about Lincoln and Lynn's excursion out into the woods. So what will happen? Find out in the future chapters.**


End file.
